Good Girl Gone Bad
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: A collection of Dog with a Blog oneshots. Warning: Gratuitous sex in this story. Do not read if you are under the age of 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS GRATUITOUS (lots) OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE FROM A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD. NONE OF THE EVENTS IN THIS FANFICTION HAVE EVER, NOR WILL EVER, OCCUR, AND THEREFORE SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS TYPE OF WRITING, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE. THE IMMORAL ACTIVITIES DEPICTED IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL BE EXCLUSIVELY FOR A MATURE, 18+ AUDIENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THIS AGE, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOG WITH A BLOG, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS REFERENCED IN THIS STORY.**

I was in absolute love.

We had been dating for over a year, and from day one, I had known that Wes Manning was the man for me. And for all the people who say that no one at the age of fourteen knows what true love is, shut it.

Everything about Wes was perfect. From his head to his feet, he was gorgeous. He was so sweet, and his personality was the kindest that I had ever seen.

We had only kissed a handful of times, so I couldn't really say that we were an intimate couple. My friends kept urging me to go to the next base, but I was postponing it for as long as I could. I didn't want to lose my virginity just yet.

Wes was great about this, never pushing me for more than he knew I wanted. But that didn't stop him from being romantic.

Friday night, he came to pick me up for a date. He brought my mother flowers, and told my father exactly where we were going, and when we would come. I had spent the previous hour and a half picking out what outfit to wear.

I eventually settled on a button-up blue blouse, with one of my favorite ties. I matched it with a knee-length black skirt over grey tights. I had flats on.

We walked over to the park, where there was a firework show going on. We set up a blanket, and lied down to see the show. My heart was pounding out of my chest. What should I do? Do I put my hand into his? Or do I wait for him?

My worries melted away as his fingers found mine, and they interlaced. I looked to my right, and saw that he was looking at me, not the fireworks.

"You're missing the show, Wes." I said softly.

He smiled. "You're more beautiful than any fireworks in the world."

I blushed deeply. He scooted a bit closer to me. I could feel his soft breath on my face. My fears of what to do next returned. We were only a few inches away from each other.

I took a deep breath, and swallowed my fears. Our lips locked, and we began to kiss passionately. Our tongues began to toy with each other, and we rolled around on the blanket, locked in a passionate kiss.

I felt more alive than I ever had before. I felt, excited, in places I had never been before. It was between my legs. I had never explored around down there, as I felt no need. It seemed, dirty. But now, I almost understood it. It was, for lack of a better word, invigorating.

I felt my hand brush against his pants. To this day, I can't tell if I had meant to do that, or if it was an accident, but immediately, Wes pulled out of the kiss.

I was breathing heavily, as was he. He gulped. "Did you..."

I looked down, sheepishly. My cheeks were redder than a tomato. Wes was blushing, too.

He put an arm around my shoulder. "We don't have to go that far, you know. I don't want you ever to feel like you have to do something to please me."

I looked up at him. "Let's do it."

Wes looked even more embarrassed than me, which was saying something. God, how do my friends talk about this so easily?

Wes and I locked lips again, and this time, I could feel his hands moving around my body, slowly so if I wanted him to stop, I could back away at every time. Our lips broke apart as he backed away. He pulled off his shirt slowly. Seeing his bare, muscular chest just made the feeling between my legs even more present.

Now it was my turn. Slowly, with trembling fingers, I undid each button on my blouse, eventually tossing it where his shirt was. My bra was on full display, and my blushing was even deeper. My breasts were never the biggest, but Wes didn't seem to mind. He stood up, and held his hand out for me to take. He led me over to a bench, and laid the blanket down over the cold wooden bench.

He looked at me, sheepishly and blushing. I probably wasn't much better. God, this was awkward.

I took his hand in mine, and guided it up to my bra. He had beads of sweat dripping off his forehead as his hand rested in my relatively flat chest.

I took a deep breath, and took my hand off of his hand, letting it remain on my chest. I looked at him, my cheeks burning. "I'm sorry that they aren't bigger."

Wes looked at me, and smiled. "You have no reason to apologize. Every part of you is perfect."

We resumed our kissing, and I felt Wes' hand rest on the straps of my bra. I tapped his shoulder, giving him permission to continue. He unclasped the apparel, letting my breasts rest freely between us. I felt them squished between our chests, and Wes rolled on top of me. I could feel something poking me between his legs. Wes broke away from the kiss, and stumbled away from the bench. He was breathing heavily.

His cheeks were burning, as he fumbled to shift the erection out of sight. "I am so, so sorry."

I stood up also. The night air felt strange on my bare breasts. I took Wes' hand in mine, and kissed him on the cheek. "You have no reason to apologize. Every part of you is perfect."

With my heart pounding out of my chest, I lowered myself to my knees. I had only heard about what to do from here from my friends, and they weren't the most reliable sources.

Wes looked just as scared as me. He fumbled with his belt, and slowly lowered his pants to his ankles. His erection was sticking out like a missile through his underwear. He was about to lower them, too, but I beat him to it. I put my hand on either side of his waist, and began to pull them down. I had never seen a man's penis before, but from the way my friends described it, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. But when I saw Wes' penis, it was nothing like that. It looked, well, normal. It looked as if it was a little longer than 7 inches, but it wasn't the Godly, beautiful object that my friends had made it out to be.

I shifted nervously on my knees. The feeling between my legs was even stronger than before right now, so I decided to just go for it. I began to stroke the side of his penis, and he shuddered. I took it a step further, and licked the head, and Wes let out an audible moan.

It really wasn't as magical and amazing as my friends had made this out to be, but I could tell that it was closer to that for Wes. So I kept it up.

I gathered my courage, and opened my mouth, moving it over the head of his penis. I started sucking on the head, and moved my head back and forth. I felt his hands on the back of my head, giving me encouragement. I went as far as I could, but couldn't fit all of his manhood in my mouth. So with one one of my hands, I began to stroke the remaining two or so inches. He moaned even louder, as I sucked harder and harder.

"Avery... I think I'm going to..."

I knew what he meant, and when he tried to pull out, I kept my mouth firmly planted around his penis. A liquid shot out of the tip of his penis, and flowed into my mouth. It had a strange taste, not at all what I had expected semen to taste like. It was like undercooked eggs, not incredibly tasty, but also not unbearable. I swallowed, and released his penis from my mouth. A bit seeped out of the tip, and I licked it up.

Wes was breathing heavily, as I stood up next to him. He looked at me a way I had never seen me before; with lust. I was a bit frightened, but the look left his eyes instantly. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

I knew exactly what he was thinking, because I had been thinking about it as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled. "Let's go all the way."

Wes didn't argue, and lifted me up in his arms. He laid me down on the blanket-covered bench, right on the edge. I lifted my legs up slightly, and I felt Wes' hands lifting up my skirt. He grabbed the waistband of my tights, and pulled them down to my ankles. He slid my flats off my feet, one by one, and then tossed my tights with the other clothes. My baby-blue panties were on full reveal for my lovely boyfriend, but I didn't really care. I had one wish, and one wish only; to get his wonderful penis thrusted into my vagina.

He stroked the front of my panties, and I shivered with pleasure. He yanked my underwear out from under my skirt, and pulled my skirt up. He looked at me for permission, and I nodded, bracing my body. I felt his penis press against my vagina, and then slide in. My saliva was enough lubrication for him to slide his penis into my petite hole. He stopped when he reached my hymen. "You're sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, in complete ecstasy. He thrust his wonderful manhood deep inside my vagina, and I let out a moan of pleasure. This was the most pleasure I had ever been in. God, this was amazing!

I felt a pressure building in my lower stomach as Wes increased his speed. I could both hear and feel his balls slapping my skin as he pounded my lower half. Wes was groaning as well, and I felt him pull out just as I reached my peak. As my own sex began convulsing, excreting my own semen, Wes walked around to my head, and I put his penis in my mouth, feeling his own cum shoot down my throat.

We were both breathing heavily. Wes looked in my eyes, and I looked in his. We both knew what we were thinking. That was certainly not the last time we would try that.


	2. Chapter 2

I was debating telling my friends about Wes' and my sex session, but decided against it for the time being. I knew that if I told any of them about it, the news would spread like wildfire through the school. And besides, summer was only a few days away.

Wes and I refrained from anymore sex for the next week or so. And in that time, I had a whole new outlook on intercourse.

One Saturday, Mom and Dad brought Chloe to her dance practice, and Tyler went out with his friends. I was home alone, except for Stan. I was on my bed, surfing the internet on my phone. I was really bored, having already asked Wes if he was available. He said he'd come over later.

I decided to try something new, tossing my phone to the side. I unbuttoned my jeans, and shifted them underneath my butt. The comforter was cool on my bear thighs. I slid my pink panties down to my ankles, and surveyed my pussy. The closest thing I had done to exploring before my sex with Wes was shaving in the shower. I liked to keep my vagina clean shaven.

I began to stroke my womanhood, shivering in pleasure. Slowly, I inserted two fingers into my pussy, and began thrusting in and out. I moaned as I added a third finger, thrusting even faster. I felt a familiar pull in my lower abdomen, and I convulsed on my own fingers, breathing heavily. I looked at my cum covered fingers, and hesitantly took a lick. My semen, unlike Wes', had a sweet taste, and I lapped it up with my fingers.

"Hey!" A voice called. I jumped, and tried to pull my pants. I looked over to my door, and saw Stan standing there.

"Stan! What are you doing here?" I said, buttoning my pants.

Stan walked over to me. "I live here, just like you. A better question is, what are you doing?"

"I was... um..."

"Why are you masturbating by yourself if you have a perfectly good penis right here?"

Stan had hopped up onto my bed, and I could see that his penis was fully erect. I smiled. "Stan, you dirty dog. Come here."

I pulled my pants down again, and presented my vagina to Stan. He put his two front paws right under my armpits, and pressed his furry penis right on my vagina. Without warning, he thrust it into me, making me squeal in delight. His furry cock tickled me as he thrust it in and out, and his hairy balls slapped against my ass. I orgasmed almost instantly, and Stan just kept going. After a while, I felt Stan pull out, and his semen sprayed all over my crotch.

"Having fun?"

I looked over Stan, and saw Wes standing there, his pants off his legs, and his penis fully erect.

"When did you get here?" I breathed, sweeping my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm not telling!" He said playfully. He tossed me a bottle of pills. "I swiped those from my moms medicine cabinet. They're her old birth control pills."

I downed a pill, and stood up, walking over to where Wes was standing. "You wanna try something new?"

Wes smiled. I was within inches of his face now, and his erect cock was poking me right in my crotch. "Sure. I've got some ideas."

Wes led me over to my bed, and I told him to lie down. His cock was pointing straight up. I mounted him, absorbing his dick into my vagina. We moaned in unison, as Wes grabbed my waist and began controlling my bobbing.

In minutes, I felt a familiar sensation in my stomach, as Wes and I blew loads in unison. I felt a cold sensation filling my vagina, and realized that this was the first time I had had a man's semen blown inside my pussy.

I was breathing heavily, but Wes wasn't done. He pushed me underneath him, and I complied immediately. I was excited to see what he would do next.

Wes untied my tie, and looked at me. "Let me know immediately if you want me to stop. I don't want to make you at all uncomfortable."

I nodded, eager for him to continue. He unbuttoned my blouse, and yanked my bra off. He lifted my legs up so they were around my head. Both my ass and my vagina were on perfect view for my boyfriend.

I'm not sure how he did it, but he managed to tie my tie so my legs were pinned up behind my head, my wrists were tied to my ankles, and the knot was in my mouth. I was completely immobilized, and at the mercy of Wes.

I felt Wes' enormous cock pressing against my butt. Wes looked to me for permission, to which I nodded eagerly. His beautiful dick was thrusting in and out of my ass in seconds, and I was moaning in my gag.

After minutes of ecstasy, Wes pulled his cock out of my asshole, and crawled over to my face. I felt his cum spray all over my face. I smiled, with my boyfriends semen dripping down my cheeks.

Wes untied me, and smiled. "That was..."

"Unbelievable." A voice called. I looked up, startled.

Tyler was leaning against the wall, holding a video camera. "Well, sis. I believe that you have some 'splaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tyler!" I gasped, spitting the knot out of my mouth. Wes backed away, and hastily began pulling up his pants.

"Tyler, I am so, so, so sorry." Wes began to say, backing away.

"Can it, kid. Get out of here before I decide to tell my parents what I just saw."

Wes nodded, and looked over at me. "Avery..."

"Just go, Wes. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Wes gulped, and nodded. He began to run out the door, as I slid out of the bonds. I started to reach for my shirt, but Tyler slapped my hand.

I jumped back, my hand stinging. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't get dressed."

I nodded, and scooted away from him. My heart was pounding, but Tyler seemed to be enjoying this scenario.

"What... what do you want from me? I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell Mom and-"

Tyler shushed me. "I won't tell. As long as you do exactly as I say."

I nodded, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Okay, okay. What do you want?"

Tyler smiled, and sat down on my bed, making the mattress rock. "From this point forward, I own you. You will whatever I saw, when I say it. If I say give me a blow, you do it. If I tell you to jack me off, you do it. If I say anything, you do it."

I smiled. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the thought of being completely subservient to a man was exciting to me. I was beginning to get wet. "Okay. I can do that, Tyler."

"One more thing. From this point, you are my sex slave. You will call me master whenever we are alone, or if I say so in public. If you break any rules, you will be punished."

"What will my punishment be, master?" I said, feeling my pussy wetter with every word."

"Whatever I want, Avery. Whatever I want."

For the next few days, nothing happened. Tyler kept giving me smiles, and I returned them. And then one night, Mom and Dad put me in charge of Chloe. Tyler said he was going out to hang with friends, but I had doubts of his true intentions.

Chloe and I were sitting on the couch, watching some television. Chloe was beginning to doze off, and I gazed over at the clock. It was 9:45, just about her bedtime. I was just about to carry her up to her bedroom, when I heard the door open. Tyler walked in, and threw his coat on a chair.

"Hello, my beautiful slave."

"Shhhh, Chloe's asleep."

For a second, Tyler looked as if he felt bad that he had been so loud. Then, the regret faded off of his face. "And?"

I looked confused. "Master, you don't want to wake her up, do you?"

"Why would it matter to me? Slave, get on your knees."

I was about to argue, when I remembered the deal.

"Yes master."

I rose from the couch, as Tyler reached for his zipper. His cock sprang forth, and I sank to my knees in front of it. Tyler's cock was much larger than Wes', so it was a bit harder to fit it all in my mouth.

I began toying with the head of his penis with my tongue. He let out a restrained moan, and pulled out. He grabbed my face, and sprayed his delicious seed all over my face. I opened my mouth, and a bit of cum shot into my mouth. I swallowed, and then heard a voice that I had been dreading to hear.

"Avery?" Chloe called, sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Tyler looked as shocked as I was, but he regained confidence. "Avery, explain to our sister what you were doing."

I looked up at him, pleading not to make him do this. He looked from me to Chloe, and nodded at me. "Go on, do it."

I took a deep breath, and turned. Chloe was sitting up now, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Avery, what's on your face."

I sat up on the couch, and began to explain. Mom had made me promise that I would be the one to give her the talk, but I had been hoping it wouldn't be for a few more years, at least.

Slowly, I explained everything about sex to my little sister. I noticed that Tyler was actually jerking off to my story, but Chloe didn't notice.

I finished, and looked into the young girl's eyes. They were wide open, but not with repulsion as I had expected. She looked, eager and excited. "Can I try what you were doing with Tyler? I wanna be just like you, Avery!"

I was speechless, but Tyler stood up. "Sure, sis. Here's what you have to do." He bent in close, and whispered something in Chloe's ear. She looked very excited, and I was absolutely gobsmacked.

Tyler stood up, and walked over to his coat. He pulled something out of his pocket... a ball-gag. He tossed it to me, and told me to put it on. I stood to do it, and I felt Chloe pull my panties down underneath my skirt. Tyler had pulled another thing out of his pocket, and handed it to Chloe, but I hadn't seen what it was.

"On your hands and knees, slave." I obeyed, and felt cold air on my bare bottom. My rear was on full display, and I was dripping in anticipation, literally. I felt Tyler's large cock thrust into my ass, and I moaned into the gag. I felt something pushing on my vagina as well, and when I looked down, I saw Chloe holding an enormous dildo, pushing it into my pussy. It was if I was being stretched apart, and I loved it. And then, I heard a click.

Chloe had turned the vibrator on, with the fake dick 5 inches deep into my vagina. She pushed it in farther, and I shrieked in delight.

I felt hands, reaching up my shirt, through my bra and squeezing my petite tits. I orgasmed, over and over before I felt Tyler's cock shoot out streams of cum into my ass, and Chloe pulled the dildo out of my vagina. I was gasping for air, when Tyler pulled the gag out. "Clean up this mess, slave."

Chloe giggled. "Yeah, slave."

I felt Tyler lean in close as Chloe ran off to bed.

"You know, I didn't even tell her to turn the vibrator on."

And with that, he walked off to his bedroom, leaving me right there on the floor, lying in a pool of my own juices with Tyler's dripping out of my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up normally. To my surprise, Tyler didn't have anything he wanted me to to. He was just sitting on the couch, like normal.

"Master, where are mom and dad?"

"Still asleep, slave. But you know, today, I'm feeling nice. You have the day off. Go do whatever you do normally."

I nodded. "Thank you, master. Thank you so much!" I went back up to my room, and put on the smallest skirt I owned. It was much shorter than I remembered it to be, come to think of it. It barely covered my ass, but that was the idea. I texted Wes, and asked if his parents were home. He responded no, and asked if I wanted to come over. Jackpot. I quickly swallowed one of the birth control pills, and went down the stairs.

I practically ran to the door, when Tyler's voice stopped me. "One more thing, slave." I turned, and saw him holding a bag. I couldn't see the contents. "Before you go fuck Wes for God knows how long, give him this bag first." He held out the bag, which I took. I tried to peek inside, but Tyler slapped my hand away. "This bag is for Wes to open, not you. Got it?"

"Yes master."

And with that, I left to go visit my boyfriend. I couldn't help but notice all the people staring at me as I walked by. It was a very windy day, so I constantly had to hold down my skirt to prevent an 'accident.' But I had no way to hold down the back of my skirt. I was sure that my ass was on full view to all these people, so I decided to have a bit of fun. I tried to sway my hips as much as I could with each step. In minutes, I was at Wes' house. I knocked on the door, and he answered. "Hey, Avery."

"Hi Wes," I said. It was amazing how we could have already had sex twice, and it still be awkward for us to talk normally.

He invited me inside, and I handed him the bag. He took a peek inside, and his eyes got wide with excitement.

Ok, now I really wanted to know what was in that bag. I tried to look, but Wes snapped it shut. "How did your brother handle the news?"

"Pretty well. He's making me be his sex slave or else he'll tell mom and dad."

Wes nodded. "Did he make you have sex with him?"

I moved in close, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's not talk about Tyler anymore. Let's talk about you."

I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I sank to my knees, and unzipped the jeans of my beautiful boyfriend. His errect cock was more beautiful than I could imagine. I eagerly began bobbing my head, back and forth on his thick, delicious penis. I felt his hands on my head, and he began to move my head faster. God, this was amazing!

A few seconds later, Wes blew a hot and sticky load inside my mouth. I swallowed eagerly. I withdrew my head from the cock, and a bit of cum seeped out the tip. A quick lick, and it was gone.

"Now will you tell me what's in the bag?" I said, seductively.

"Instead of me telling you, why don't we use what's inside it."

I nodded, and stood. Wes began to unbutton my blouse, and it fell to the floor. A quick snap, and my bra joined it. I slid my panties down under my skirt, and was going to pull the skirt down when Wes shook his head. "Leave that on."

I nodded, and Wes began to strip as well. He reached over for the bag, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. I looked at him in shock, and then excitement. The thought of being completely helpless was overwhelmingly erotic. Wes walked behind me, and snapped the cuffs to my wrists. My breasts were now being pushed out by my arms, and I couldn't move my arms at all. This was incredible.

Wes pulled the ball gag I had worn last night out of the bag, and strapped it to my head. Next came a thin rope. But this rope didn't look like a normal rope. This rope looked, softer for some reason. Wes led me over to his bedroom, and told me to lie down. I complied immediately. He put my legs in the same position I had been in the last time we fucked, and he tied them there. The rope really was softer. Wes pulled one last thing out of the bag, but hid it from my view.

He looked at me. "Tyler left a note in the bag saying you like it rough. Is that true?" I nodded, my pussy dripping with anticipation. Wes nodded. "Alright. Let me know if at any point you want to stop."'

I nodded, just wanting him to fuck me already. He thrust his cock deep into my wet, willing pussy, and I moaned into the gag. I was completely defenseless to protect from the ravaging that I was recieving, but that just made me even more turned on.

Wes leaned over, and picked up the thing that he had hid from me earlier. It was the same dildo that Chloe had fucked me with last night. He thrust it up my ass, to which I moaned and wriggled around in complete ecstasy. I had already orgasmed twice on Wes' thick, meaty cock, and I was nearing a third. Wes began to suck on my nipples, and that set me over the edge. I came fast, and I came hard. I realized that Wes and I were cumming in unison. I was panting, and so was he.

He untied me, pulled the monster dildo out of my ass, and I sat up. I was sweating, and my pussy was tingling from the aftermath of our fucking.

Wes and I were about to go get our clothes, when we realized we were covered in a sticky mixture of sweat and jizz.

I looked out Wes' window, and saw his pool. We looked at each other, and Wes picked me up bridal style. "Let's go for a dip, shall we, Avery?"

We began to kiss as Wes carried me out to his pool. He stopped suddenly. "Crap, my family's coming back soon. They won't care if we're in the pool, but if they see us naked, we're dead."

I tried to think of something, and then it came to me. "You can go get your bathing suit on. Don't you have your cousin staying with you for the summer?"

Wes put me down. "Yeah, but she's 8. There's no way her bathing suite will fit you."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Funny, I thought you would like the idea of me wearing a tight bikini."

Wes nodded, and ran off to get changed. I ran over to the spare room. Wes' cousin, Jamie, was a very girly-girl. I had met her a few times before, and from what I gathered, she loved swimming in the pool. I was just hoping that she owned a bikini.

Sure enough, I found one. It looked small, even for an eight year old. My nipples were practically visible before the suit got wet, and if I moved, you could see an outline of my pussy. The pink fabric of the bikini bottoms was beginning to become a different color as my pussy got wet again. This was going to be a fun swim!


	5. Chapter 5

Wes and I met at the back door, him wearing swim trunks and me my new undersized bikini. I could see Wes' growing boner through his bathing suit, and I moved my hand to it while our lips locked. He picked me up in his arms, and carried me out to the hot tub. He set me down, and I climbed down into the tub.

Wes followed me, and soon we were both immersed in the warm water. We began to passionately make out, and I could feel my pussy tingling in anticipation. I climbed on Wes' lap, and felt his rock hard cock pressing against my bikini bottom. I slid off his lap, and sank to my knees. I was now up to my neck in the bubbling water, and Wes leaned back. I fumbled with the knot of his swim trunks, and they came loose. The tip of his cock came up just above the water. I was just about to start sucking when Wes hastily pulled up his pants. I looked over at the door, and I saw that the front door had just opened. Wes climbed out of the hot tub, and I followed him. I followed him, and wrapped a towel around my body.

Wes and I walked into Wes' house to meet his family. Wes and I got redressed, and we began to walk over to my house. My parent's cars were still not in the driveway, while Tyler's car was still there.

Wes and I walked in the door, and saw Tyler sitting on the couch with Chloe. Chloe was zoned out to some kid's program on the couch, and saw that Tyler was playing around on his phone. He looked up when I entered. "Lindsay's on her way over. She'll be here any second."

Wes and I looked at each other. Wes looked at Tyler. "You're not going to kill me?"

Tyler shrugged. "Nah. I'm kind of tired, too much work."

Right on cue, Lindsay walked into our home.

"Hey, Avery, hey Wes." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Hey, Lindsay. What's up?" I asked. Lindsay would only text Tyler if she needed something important.

Tyler stood up, and walked behind me. "Avery, I have something I need to tell you. Lindsay didn't text me to ask if you could hang out. I asked her to come over. I also texted Wes, that's why he came back here with you."

I was both confused and intrigued. "Why would you do that?"

Lindsay walked over to me. "Tyler told me all about what a naughty girl you've been lately, Avery. And I want in."

She locked lips with me, and we began to kiss. I could taste her lip gloss. She broke away from the kiss, and smiled. I smiled as well. "That's fine by me."

Wes and I locked lips, while Lindsay and Tyler did the same thing. Lindsay pulled down Tyler's pants, while I did the same to Wes. Lindsay and I began to bob our heads on the two cocks, and the two men moaned in unison. Before long, Wes repositioned me so I was right next to Lindsay. Tyler and my boyfriend pulled their cocks out of our mouths, and in seconds, began spraying hot, sticky cum all over our faces. Lindsay turned, and we began to make out yet again.

When we pulled out, Tyler and Wes had gotten completely naked. Lindsay and I did the same, and Lindsay took it up a notch. She put her panties inside her mouth, and tied her tights around her head. Not to be outdone, I did the same. Wes bend over, and pulled the tights up a bit more so my vision was completely gone. I heard Tyler doing something similar with Lindsay. I heard Tyler whispering something that I couldn't make out.

Wes laid me down, and I felt a strange sensation in my pussy. It wasn't a dildo, nor a cock. It was something, softer. I heard a soft moan, one that I recognized. It was none other than my little sister, Chloe. She had inserted her tongue into my vagina, and I was moaning into my makeshift gag. After an eternity of pleasure, I started convulsing into my little sister's mouth. Some part of me knew this was wrong, but the remainder of my mind was just happy that I was getting ecstasy, no matter what the source of it was.

Wes and Tyler were grunting in unison, as was Lindsay. I could only gather that she was in the middle of a threesome. Chloe stood up, and I could here her footsteps walking away from me. I tried to say something, but was quickly remembered that I was wearing a gag.

I didn't have to wait for much longer, as I felt my body lifted up, and then set back down. I could feel Wes' cock going straight up my ass, and then felt Tyler's cock thrusting into my pussy. Both cocks began to pound me. Then, I felt the pantyhose pulled out of my face. I raised my head, and I saw that Lindsay was fucking herself with a very large, vibrating dildo.

I saw someone stepping over to me. It was Chloe. I had a clear view up her dress, and I saw that she wasn't wearing panties. She squatted over my face, and sat down on my chest, right at my breasts. Her small, tight vagina was right in my face.

Some part of me knew what I had to do. I stuck my head out, and began to lick her vagina. She moaned, and urged me to keep going. I inserted my tongue right into her pussy. This was just as erotic for me as it was for her. I began to tongue-fuck her as fast as I could. In seconds, she was ready for orgasm. She shivered, and climbed off of me.

I, too, was ready for convulsion. I orgasmed onto Tyler's cock, as I felt Wes' cock shoot his cum out of his cock, right up my ass. Lindsay was cumming, moaning as well.

Tyler ejected his cum right into my vagina shortly after, and both of them pulled out with a loud POP.

I was exhausted. Lindsay walked over to me, and kissed me once. "My mom just told me that I can sleep over. We're going to have a fun night, Avery."

I nodded. "A very fun night."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a different type of chapter. This one will be from Chloe's POV. If you are not interested in reading about a first grader's sexual actions, please don't read this.**

**Chloe's POV:**

Tyler, Avery and I had a secret. One that I wasn't allowed to tell Mommy and Daddy. They would get mad, and they would get in trouble.

Tyler was always putting his thingy in Avery's 'down there,' and I wanted to be just like her. She was my role model, so I wanted do everything that she was doing. But no matter how many times I asked Tyler, he wouldn't do what he was doing with Avery with me. He said that I was too young.

What he did do was give me a video of Avery. He had put a hidden camera in her room, and there was a video on the disk Tyler gave me was Avery putting her fingers in her vagina. She seemed to get really happy from it, and earlier, Avery had done something with my vagina, her tongue, I think. I wanted to see if I could do what Avery had done.

I was lying in bed, so I hiked up my night gown above my waist. I pulled down my panties. They were my favorite pair, with little hearts all over them. With panties at my ankles, I looked down at my tiny crotch. On the video, I could see that Avery had a wide slit in her crotch, while mine was a very petite line. If I spread my legs, it opened, but only slightly. For some reason, it felt... tingly. It was if by opening my legs, it started to tickle slightly.

Avery had put four fingers into her vagina, but her fingers were much bigger. I tried to put four fingers in, but was unable to penetrate my crotch. My middle finger did touch the soft skin, and I shivered in delight. It was the same feeling that Avery had given me. I tried with my index finger, and was able to slip it into my pee pee. I let out a moan, an involuntary sound. I started to move my finger in and out, just like Avery had done with her fingers. I was gaining speed, when I felt something blocking my path. The feeling was fading away, and I liked it so much that I had to keep going further in.

I pushed, hard, and the wall gave way. But as soon as it did, I felt a pretty strong pain coming from my tummy. It hurt so bad, I had to put a pillow over my mouth to prevent me from shouting out. Immediately, I got out of bed, and went over to Avery's room. Lindsay was still here, so I knew that they would be able to help me. I realized that my vagina had released a few drops of blood, which terrified me. I ran over to Avery's room. The light was on, and when I opened the door, I saw Avery and Lindsay lying on the bed, watching something on a laptop.

"Hey, Chloe, what's wrong?" Avery asked. I held up my fingers with the drops of blood in response. She sat up quickly, and ran over to me. "Chloe, what happened?"

"I wanted to be like you, so I put a finger in my vagina. And then there was a wall, so I pushed on it and it broke. And then it started to hurt."

Avery nodded. "Does it still hurt?"

I thought for a second, and shook my head. "Not anymore. Avery, can you help me feel happy, like you did earlier?"

Avery looked both shocked and excited. Lindsay sat up. Avery nodded. "Sure. Let's have some fun."

Avery pulled her nightgown off, and pulled her panties down. I slid out of my nightgown, and kicked my panties to the floor. Lindsay and Avery picked me up, and laid me down on the bed. Avery planted a kiss on my chest, and began working her way down to my crotch. Lindsay walked around, only wearing her bra and panties.

She bent over my head, and began to kiss me. I kissed her back. It tasted good, and I didn't want it to stop. Avery had reached my crotch, and was licking my vagina. Lindsay broke away, and moved her head down, and put her head over my chest. I hadn't started growing breasts like Avery and Lindsay, but I had noticed that my nipples were very sensitive while I was in the bath. I felt Lindsay tracing her tongue around my nipples, and I squirmed in happiness. It was making my crotch feel all tingly again. By this point, Avery had been licking the outside of my crotch. I felt her back away, and then saw her walking over to her closet. She walked back with a little pole in her hand. It looked like the thing that Tyler had asked me to put inside Avery a few days ago, but much smaller.

I urged her to keep going, to put it in. It had made Avery happy when I did it to her, so I knew it would make me happy.

She pressed it against my vagina lips, and it slid in. I giggled in happiness, it felt so good! Avery pushed a button, and it started to vibrate. I squirmed around. Lindsay was still sucking on my nipples. I realized that Avery wasn't between my legs anymore. She had walked around, and put her vagina in my face. I started to lick, and Avery moaned. I felt the same feeling that I had felt earlier that evening, and I began to feel some kind of juices dripping out of my vagina. Lindsay pulled the thing out of me, while I was still lying there, panting. Lindsay and Avery let me sleep in their room that night.

I vowed that I would grow up and be just like them. No matter what Mommy would say. And anyway, she didn't need to know about any of this, anyway. Did she?


	7. Chapter 7

**Avery POV:**

Lindsay went home the next morning. Chloe was awake in the early hours of the morning, so naturally, she woke Lindsay and I up pretty early. Lindsay had a family vacation coming up soon, so we weren't going to be seeing her any time soon.

I was walking through the park when I felt some one grab me from behind. They started dragging me over to a building. I tried to scream, but they put their hand over my mouth. I felt a rope being tied around me when we got in the building. My arms were pinned to my sides, and something was tied around my mouth. I had to admit, despite the fact that someone I didn't know was doing this, it was turning me on a great deal. So I stopped struggling.

A rope was tied around my legs, and I was completely still. Even if I wanted to move, I couldn't anymore. Ever since Wes tied me up with my own tie prior to fucking my ass, I had realized how much I liked being at the mercy of other men. It was pretty fun.

I was lying on my back, completely helpless when my captor walked into view. It was Max. She smiled, pulling her shirt. She had a black, lace bra on.

"Hello Avery." She said, sliding her panties out from under her skirt. She was wearing a very small skirt, one that barely covered her ass, and I could see that the pair of panties she had been wearing was a thong. She stepped out of the thong, and walked over to me, sliding her bra off her body. Her budding breasts were turning me on even more.

I tried to say something, but I remembered that the gag was still in my mouth. I now realized that the gag was a pair of panties, tied around my head. It was similar to how I had gagged myself when Lindsay and I had been fucked by Tyler and Wes.

"Don't worry about talking, Avery. I don't want you to waste words. Today, we're just going to fuck."

I nodded eagerly. She knelt right in front of me, and reached up my skirt. She pulled my pink panties down to my knees, and stroked my pussy. I wiggled around in ecstasy. She stuck a finger in, and started to finger fuck me very quickly. A second finger was thrust into me, and I nodded, moaning into the panties.

Max's third finger entered me, and I felt a tug in my lower abdomen. An orgasm wasn't far off when I felt Max's fingers leave me. I could no longer feel her touch, but what I did feel was a very thick fake dick thrusting into my vagina. I looked down, and saw that Max had put on a strap on dildo, and was thrusting it in and out of me. She was furiously fingering herself with four fingers as she thrust into me, faster and faster. We were both moaning in ecstasy, and I blew my cum onto the dildo. From the sounds of her moans, I could tell that Max had orgasmed as well.

She undid the knots holding my ropes, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you around, Avery."

By the time I was redressed and ready to continue my walk, Max was long gone. I had been on my way to Wes' house, as he was home alone again.

The door was unlocked, and I saw that the bikini I had worn last time I had been over here had been laid out on the couch. I changed right there on the spot, stripping down to the nude and into the incredibly small swimsuit. It felt even smaller than last time, but I walked out to the back yard.

Wes was sitting in the hot tub, his penis sticking out of the water.

"Hey, Avery."

I smiled, and walked over. I didn't want to miss out on the chance to fuck Wes in the pool a second time.

I started sucking his cock as soon as I got into the warm water. I lost myself in the art of sucking his cock, so I don't know how long it took him to reach ecstasy. To me, it only seemed like seconds before Wes pulled my head off his cock and held it in place as he blew white, sticky cum all over my face. I licked my lips. I had learned to love the taste of jizz.

Wes wasted no time, and laid me on my back. He slid my bikini top up a bit, and started sucking on my nipples while pulling my bikini bottom down to my ankles. His cock entered me, and I moaned. Sex with half my body submerged underwater was a vastly different feeling than above water. It was if Wes' cock was not only penetrating my vagina, but also pushing the water inside my pussy deep inside me as well. I couldn't help but orgasm on his cock within minutes of penetration.

Wes wasn't far off from cumming as well. I felt his seed shoot deep inside my pussy, and felt his lips lock with mine.

He broke free, breathing heavily. I was doing the same.

Wes smiled. "Well. That was fun."

I nodded. "Very fun."

**If you have any suggestions for this story, please don't forget to leave it in the comment section or send me a private message. If I like your idea enough, it might make it's way into my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Wes and I were breathing heavily. The cum was beginning to dry on my cheeks, so I dipped my head into the water to rinse it off. Wes was smiling. "I forgot to tell you. My cousins and I are going on a camping trip. Do you want to come?"

I smiled. "Will your parents let you do that?"

"They don't have to know."

That worked for me. I went home and started packing a bag. I told my parents that I would be spending the next couple nights at a friends house. I was just about to leave the house when I heard Chloe from behind me. "Where are you going?"

I turned. "I'm going to sleep over Max's house."

Chloe just laughed. "Tyler told me that you're going to camp with Wes."

I sighed. "How does he know that?"

"Wes told him. He asked him if he wanted to come, but Tyler is going out with friends."

"What do I have to do to get you to keep you from telling Mom and Dad?"

Chloe smiled. "Let me come, too."

I sighed. "Fine. We're meeting Wes in the woods outside the park in fifteen minutes, be ready."

Chloe smiled, and hugged me. "Thank you, Avery."

A few minutes later, we were walking over to the woods. We heard Wes and his cousins before we saw them. Another couple moment, and Chloe and I were walking into a clearing. Wes and his cousins had set up their tents in a manner so they were connected at the zippers. There was a large lake nearby, and two young boys were splashing around in the shallow water. A fire-pit was glowing in the late afternoon night. Chloe looked up at me. "Are there a lot of boys here?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to do that thing you did with Wes again?"

"Probably."

Chloe smiled, and started hopping up and down. "Can I please do it, too? Pretty please?"

"Maybe." I said, as I saw Wes walking over towards us, and I kissed him as soon as we met up. I saw that there were about five other boys in total, ages varying from a little older than Chloe to about Tyler's age. They were all wearing swim trunks, without shirts. Wes was gorgeous without his shirt on.

Something was nagging me, however. "Wes, why didn't you tell me that there would be little kids here?"

Wes turned, and watched the young boys playing in the water. "Jack is a year older than Chloe, Tommy is the same age as her. They know about sex already. Jacob is the oldest, he's a senior in high school. Phil and Bill are both freshmen, they're brothers. I've told them that there are two beautiful girls joining us on this trip."

Chloe tugged on my skirt. "Avery, can I go play in the water?"

I nodded. "Sure, Chloe."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Wes and I began to passionately make out. Wes' cousins started walking over towards us, and circled me. They slid their pants to their ankles, and I saw that their cocks were completely hard. I sank to my knees, and unbuttoned my blouse. I was wearing the minuscule bikini underneath, and I slid it off of my tits. I started to suck Wes' cock, while stroking two other cocks in unison. I started to pleasure the tip of Wes' dick with my tongue, and he moaning, moving my head back and forth on his cock. To my surprise, the cock in my right hand came first, spraying cum all over the right side of my face and my hair. I flinched slightly as the cock ejected semen all over my face. Wes came next, and shot his load right down my throat.

Wes turned me around, still on my knees, and I saw that the senior was jerking his cock off behind me. His load shot out, and I was shocked. This was the most cum I'd ever seen from one cock, and it just kept coming (all pun intended).

The cocks were still hard, as I felt Jacob pull me to my feet. He ripped my skirt, right off of my body. The small bikini bottom looked even smaller, and I had a very defined camel toe. Wes started to make out with me. I felt Jacob nipping at my neck from behind. I moaned into Wes' lips, feeling the two cocks pressing on each side of my vagina through the panties. I was locked in a passionate kiss, with two cocks begging to get access to my two holes. I quickly pulled them off. Jacob was now pressing his cock against my ass. I spread my legs, and one thrust later, Wes' cock was plunged deep into my pussy. Quickly, Jacob began pounding my ass. I was moaning uncontrollably now, feeling each thrust. A few minutes later, I felt every squirt of cum shoot out of Wes' cock. But Jacob was still going strong.

Phil replaced Wes' spot, and slowly laid down. Jacob followed, and I was just an accessory to their fucking. I was now eye level with Bill's cock, with Jacob and Phil still fucking both of my holes.

I moaned, and Bill forcefully thrust his cock down my throat. I gagged, and tried to speak through the cock to no avail. I finally felt Jacob slowing down, and his cock started convulsing inside my tight asshole. There was so much cum! Bill also pulled out, shooting cum all over my face. I was blinded by the onslaught of semen. Phil also came, thrusting deep inside my pussy.

I heard a few clicks, and Wes chuckling. "Nice, Avery. We're just getting started, though."

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter is going to be another one from Chloe's POV, so if you don't want to read it, don't. Also, I'm not really sure what to do about the Avery/Lindsay/Max requests. I'm not very good at writing gay or lesbian erotic stories, but if you guys really want that, I guess I could try it. Thank you again for reading, and don't forget to leave any suggestions in the comment section.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHLOE'S POV (Takes place right after she leaves Avery in chapter 8)**

As I walked over to the water, I could hear Avery and Wes kissing behind me. The two boys stopped splashing around in the water when they saw me. I put my bag down, and walked over to them.

"Who are you?" The bigger boy said. He was a couple inches taller than me.

"Chloe." I said, a bit shyly. He was kind of cute.

The other boy, who was about my size, walked a few steps closer to me. "Why are you here?"

The bigger boy tapped the other one on the shoulder. "Tommy, I think that she's the girl Wes told us about."

Tommy looked up at him. "What do we do about it? That thing you told me about, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, and then turned to me. "Do you know about you-know-what?"

I nodded. "Do you?"

He nodded. Tommy smiled. "You're really pretty."

I blushed, and looked down. "Thank you."

Tommy walked over to me. "Is that your sister?" he asked, pointing behind me.

I turned, and looked at Avery, nodding. She was on her knees, with her mouth around Wes' penis. I looked back at Tommy. "Do you want to do what they're doing?"

He thought for a second, and then nodded eagerly. Jack nodded, too. "Have you ever done this before?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. I had never had a penis inside me, but I no longer had my virginity. I shrugged, and told him so. Tommy looked at me in awe. "Really?"

I nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You get undressed first, though."

Jack looked a bit uneasy, but he pulled his swim trunks down to his ankles, stepping out of them. Tommy followed suit. Their penises were not nearly as large as Tyler's or Wes', but they seemed much larger than the dildo that I had used with Lindsay and Avery. I followed suit, and pulled my dress over my head. I wasn't old enough to wear a bra yet, so I just had a pair of panties on. I was about to take them off, but Tommy shook his head. "You don't have to take them off if you don't want to."

I shook my head, and slid my panties down my legs. I was no completely naked, as were the two boys. I squatted down, and got on my knees. I was now eye level with Tommy and Jack's penises. They were getting pointy, which according to Avery, meant that they were ready to have sex. Avery put her mouth on one of the penises, so I decided to do the same. I opened my mouth, and moved it over the tip of Jack's penis. I had seen that Avery had put her hand on another one of the penises, so I did the same to Tommy's dick. He moaned as I put my small, soft hand on his manhood, and started stroking.

Tyler and Wes had liked it when Avery and Lindsay used their tongues, so I did the same thing. Jack put his hands on my head, and started twisting his fingers in my red curls. Tommy moaned, and something shot out of the tip of his penis. The white liquid shot all over the side of my face. I think Avery called it 'cum.' Anyway, Tommy's cum coated my face and hair, and while he was cumming on my face, Jack released his load inside my mouth. It tasted weird, kind of salty but also sweet. I liked it.

He pulled his cock out of my mouth, and I swallowed the load, wiping the cum off the side of my face with my fingers and then cleaning them with my tongue. I was still on my knees, looking up at the two boys. Tommy shifted his footing uneasily. "What do we do now?"

I smiled, and stood up. "We do what they're doing." I pointed over to Avery, who had one penis in her butt and one in her vagina. Jack smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore, and since I helped you orgasm, you should help me."

They nodded, and Tommy sat down. I walked over to him, and sat down, feeling the cock insert itself into my pussy. I moaned as he put his mouth on my nipples, and sucked. I heard Jack from behind me, and felt his own penis pressing against my butt. It hurt a bit, but he squeezed inside me. I was in complete ecstasy, as I felt each of their thrusts. Sometimes, they would both thrust at the same moment, and other times the thrusts would alternate. Jack was moaning. "So... tight." Tommy was quickening his pace, as was Jack. I was now moaning uncontrolably. I loved sex!

Tommy plunged his cock deep into my vagina, and came. I felt every squirt, and was pushed over the edge myself. Jack also started cumming, filling up my butt with his semen. We were all breathing heavily, and collapsed into a pile of sweaty bodies on the ground. We were too tired to even remove the dicks from my two holes. My last thought before falling asleep was that I was definitely going to enjoy this camping trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**AVERY'S POV:**

That weekend was the best one of my life. Not only did I get fucked by older boys, but I also was able to get Chloe pretty happy as well. On the day that we left the camp, Wes pulled me aside. "I was waiting to tell you this. I won a raffle, and got three tickets to Disney, and my mom is letting me go alone. I was going to invite you to come with us. My mom already said that it was okay, but she's making Jamie come with us. I won adjoining rooms. I was thinking, you and I take one, Jamie takes the other one?"

I smiled, and nodded. The next morning, I was went to tell my parents that I was going to sleep at a friends house for a couple days, to which they approved. Wes' mom was going to drive us to the airport, which was about an hour away. Jamie was getting a ride from Wes' dad, and would meet us there.

Wes and I were sitting in the backseat. I couldn't help but notice that he had a very large erection. It was too bad that Wes' mom was in the car. But I was shocked when I noticed that she was smiling at me.

"You can do it, you know."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Manning?"

"You can fuck in the backseat if you'd like. I can tell that's what you've been doing lately, kids."

She turned around to look at us. "Well? Go on."

So we did. I slipped my panties out from under my skirt, Wes reached for his fly, and his cock sprang out. I mounted it, and felt the manhood slide deep into my pussy. I moaned, feeling Wes' hands around my waist, raising me and lowering me on his cock. In minutes I orgasmed on his cock. But he wasn't done just yet. He kept going, pushing me over the edge yet again, and I was just rounding around on a third orgasm when I felt his cock shoot cum deep into my pussy. He was breathing heavily, as was I. His mom smiled. "I remember being just like you, Avery. Always looking for someone to fuck. Not that I was a whore, mind you. But I loved sex just as much as you."

It wasn't long before we got to the airport, and Wes' mom left us there. We found Jamie, and about an hour later, we were all on the plane. The flight was about five hours before we got to Florida, but I was completely bored after an hour and a half. There was a family bathroom, so I gave Wes a look. We were in a crowded area of the plane, where people were practically sitting on top of us. Jamie was asleep in her seat, her small body curled up into a ball on the seat.

Wes and I went into the bathroom, where I got on my knees. I pulled my shirt over my head, and unsnapped my bra. Wes pulled his cock out, and I began to give him a blowjob. I toyed with the tip of his cock with my tongue, and I lost myself in the art of sucking his cock. It wasn't long before Wes pulled out, and shot cum all over my face and chest. I cleaned my lips with my tongue, and did my best to get the liquid off of my body with my fingers, and then cleaning my fingers with my tongue.

Wes lifted me to my feet, and sat me on the toilet. He propped my legs up, and slid my underwear to the side, before plunging his thick, meaty cock deep into me. I squealed in ecstasy as he started to pound my pussy, as fast as he could. He started to suck on my tits, and I blew my load hard on his cock. He thrust himself deep into me, and shot semen deep into my crotch. We got dressed, and I decided not to put my panties on, just to have a little fun. We left the bathroom, only to discover that in our absence, Jamie had slumped over in her sleep. She was now lying across both seats, leaving only one. I looked at Wes, and he was about to wake her up, when I stopped him. "I've got an idea. Just sit down."

He did, and I sat on his lap. My skirt rode up in the back, so my naked ass was now directly over his crotch. I could already see that he was getting another erection. I stood up slightly, and he unzipped his fly. I sat back down, and his cock pressed into my asshole. I resisted moaning, as we were now having sex in a crowded airplane. Wes put his hands on my hips, and started moving my body up and down. It wasn't long before Wes ejaculated inside my anus, filling the hole with cum. We were both breathing heavily, when I heard another sound- a gasp.

I turned and saw that Jamie was staring at me, with Wes' cock shoved up my ass.

**As of this moment, I am just running off of ideas that are being submitted to me. I don't have a clear idea of what I want to happen in this story, so I will trying to do as many reader requests as possible. If you want an idea, then please, leave it as a review, or send me a private message. One thing, though; I do have other things that I need to work on outside of this fanfiction. If I don't update for a few days, it's not because I don't want to be writing it, but because I just don't have time. If it's possible, I would love it if the reviews and messages asking me to "update please" would stop. That would be great. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie, it turned out, already knew about sex. She wasn't even a virgin anymore. The rest of the airplane ride, we exchanged stories of sex, while Wes took a nap. We got to the hotel, checked in, and rode the elevator up to the room. At this point, it was getting dark, so we couldn't go on any rides. Wes and Jamie were exhausted, and they collapsed on their beds as soon as we got to the room. But I wasn't ready for bed quite yet. I had done some research, and found out where the male park workers lived. I left the hotel, and walked over to the dormitory. The lights were on in the living room, and I could see a group of men through the window.

I had brought my bag of bondage equipment on the trip, and put the ball gag in my mouth. I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Quickly, I put the handcuffs on behind my back, and knelt down. I had put my bag next to me, and my heart was pounding as a man opened the door. He was no doubt shocked by the young girl gagged and handcuffed on the doorstep. He bent down, and picked up the note inside the bag. Another man came to the door, and read the note out loud. "Please fuck me. Pretty please." He looked down at me, and smiled. "Boys, we're going to have fun tonight."

They picked me up, one man holding my legs, and the other one man holding my arms. My small skirt slid up, revealing my panties to the men. I was already wet, so when my skirt and panties were yanked off of my body, my pussy was ready and willing to accept the cock that was thrust into it. I moaned into the gag, as I felt my shirt being literally being ripped from my body. I was naked and happy.

When another cock was thrust into my anus, I was even happier. A mere month before this, I was a shy, reclusive virgin. And now I was being pounded in both holes by men I didn't even know. And I didn't even care!

After the men finished with my lower section, I was placed on my knees. I looked up at the men with my gag still inside my mouth. I was breathing heavily, and had already orgasmed three times. The men patted me on the head like a small child.

"We're going to keep you for tonight, sweetie. You alright with that?"

I nodded, eagerly. I was ready for anything.

That night was one of the best of my life. I lost consciousness at about midnight from pure ecstasy, and the men just kept pounding me. I was fucked anally, vaginally, and orally. Some of the men even tit fucked me. I could barely walk home, as I was so sore. I collapsed in the hotel bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Wes, Jamie and I went to the theme park. Wes and I had made a bet that we could pick rides where we wouldn't be caught fucking. Wes went first, and picked the tunnel of love. It was a two person ride, so Jamie went off to do her own thing. I was kind of irritated that he picked the easiest one. He fucked me up the vagina during the ride. Each bump in the ride caused his cock to go just a little further into my pussy, and I orgasmed all over the floor of the ride. The attendant was confused when we exited the ride sweaty and out of breath.

I picked the spinning tea cup ride, and gave him a handjob. I let him cum inside my mouth when he was done. A little bit seeped out of my cheek, and I didn't wipe it off. Wes picked the ride that brought you up to a very high height, and then dropped you. He boldly chose to do anal sex on the ride. It was difficult, but we got into position when it rose up. As soon as his cock was up my ass, and I was sitting on his lap, the ride dropped, pushing his cock so far up my ass that I thought it was going to enter my stomach. It felt SO good!

The only rides left were the roller coasters, so I picked the slowest one. I also told Wes that he would get a blowjob now. He warned me that it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him win. As soon as the ride began, I wrapped Wes' cock with my lips. He was breathing heavily, and then I felt him tapping my shoulders nervously. "Avery, the ride is almost over. Hurry up." I kept sucking. I knew I would be able to finish in time. I knew-

My head flew off the cock as the ride slammed to a stop. My head hit the cart wall, and I lost consciousness.

When I woke, I was in the hospital. Wes told me that I had a concussion. And he also told me something else;

I was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

I fainted right there on the spot. When I came to, Wes was leaning over my head, repeating my name repeatedly. For some reason, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious!"

Wes started to laugh. "The look on your face... I was just joking! You're not pregnant, you just lost the bet. I decided to have some fun."

I hit him in the shoulder, but I was smiling as well. "Screw you, Wes," I said, but I was smiling. I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. He was too cute. I left the doctor's office, and we went back to the hotel. Jamie had been here the whole time, playing around at the pool with some other children. Wes and I went up to our room, and got changed into bathing suits. I was still regularly wearing the swimsuit I had taken from Jamie, and each time I put it on, it seemed smaller and smaller. Wes and I walked down to the pool room, holding hands.

Once there, we saw that the room had gotten a bit less occupied. It was no longer packed with children, but there were still alot of kids in the main pool. Luckily for us, there was no one in the hot tub.

Wes climbed in, and then helped me down. I may have been imagining it, but it seemed as if Wes had gotten more muscular. I didn't have time to think about it, though, because Wes had undone the small tie on the side of my bikini bottom. They came free, and floated to the top of the hot water. Wes and I both looked at it, and then at each other. We started to kiss passionately. I moaned into his tongue as he groped at my tits. I felt his cock pushing out of his swimming trunks, and it came in contact with my pussy. He lifted me up, undid the tie on his pants, and thrust his cock deep into my pussy. It was euphoric, and I couldn't help but moan. It had been countless fucks since I was a virgin, but I was still shocked at how big his cock (and any cock for that matter) seemed when it was thrust inside my pussy.

Wes moved my body up and down on his cock, and within minutes he sped up. He thrust his cock deep into my pussy, burring himself 'hilt deep' inside my body, his cock convulsing and shooting jizz deep into my crotch. It was a good thing that I was still on the pill, otherwise I really would be pregnant.

The warm water felt great on my bare crotch. Wes and I just sat in the hot water for what felt like an hour, our lower halves bare. We were both tired, but Wes pulled his trunks back up, and climbed out. We went back up to the room with Jamie, and we went to sleep. We were all exhausted.

When I woke up, the sun was streaming through the window. I raised my head slightly, and I felt Wes' hand in mine. We had fallen asleep holding hands. Wes was soon awake as well, and he started rummaging through his suitcase. He held up a small device with a remote. I stared at him questioningly. He smiled. "This is my prize for winning the bet. You've got to wear this all day."

I recognized what the device was now. It was a remote controlled vibrator. Wes laid me on my back, and lifted my nightgown up past my waist. He slid my panties down my thighs, and brushed the vibrator against my pussy. Suddenly, when I wasn't expecting it, he thrust it into my vagina. I moaned in ecstasy, and Wes pulled my panties up, and pulled my nightgown down. He patted my crotch, and I sat up. Wes had gotten undressed, and was beginning to get into day clothes. I stood up, and pulled my nightgown down. I was pulling a skirt up my legs, and started buttoning up a shirt. I heard a click, and the vibrator started to move inside me. I moaned, and nearly fell to the ground. Wes flicked the remote again, and I felt the vibrator stop moving. I looked up at Wes, breathing heavily.

Wes laughed slightly, and I couldn't help but smile. "Avery, we are going to have a great day."

I giggled. "Yeah. We are."

**Please don't forget to leave any suggestions you have in the review section below. I read every suggestion, and take them all into consideration when writing the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is not part of the main continuity of my story anymore. This is only a oneshot, that will not play into anything else relating to the storyline I'm producing. Thank you, and enjoy.**

The Disney vacation had been nearly a month ago. Wes had to go on a family trip after his grandfather passed away, and I knew that sex was off the table for the time being. Besides, school was starting up soon, and I had to get back into my good girl routine. I was still undoubtedly going to have sex, but I still wanted to keep up good grades, and I knew that if I was distracted by constant fucking, I wouldn't be able to keep up my high honors status.

Wes came back into school a couple weeks after it started, and I had to admit, he was different. He wasn't his usual, Wes-like self. He was... distant. Reclusive. I didn't know what to do about it, so I just kept my distance. I knew he needed space, so I gave it to him. Our relationship didn't stop. It more like... went on a bit of a pause. I just gave him his space.

Homecoming was a week and a half away, so by then, Wes and my relationship had been in limbo for almost two months. I knew that Wes and Tyler had been hanging out a lot more often, but I had no idea what they did while they were together. And then one night, the few days before homecoming, I came home after helping Lindsay pick out a dress to find a half-empty liquor bottle on the dining room table. I could hear someone sobbing, and the sound was coming from Tyler's bedroom. As I walked slowly over to it, the door burst open, and Wes stumbled out, his face sweaty and his clothes messed up, as if they had been hastily put on. Tyler stumbled out behind him, holding another bottle of alcohol in his hand with his jeans unbuckled. I looked from Tyler to Wes, and then Wes and I both ran outside. Wes, I realized, was the one who had been sobbing.

Through his sobs, he told me how Tyler had been drinking the past few weeks. At first, their guy's nights was just a hang out session. And then, Tyler had suggested trying something else. It had started out as Wes wearing a vibrator on his dick, something that Wes wasn't totally okay with, but put up with it. And then it turned into more. And then it turned into full on rape.

This was why Wes was so depressed recently. This was what had been wrong with him. I did my best to comfort him, as well as calling the police.

Tyler was taken into custody, and I don't know what happened after that. The police found out that Dad was giving Tyler alcohol, even though he was underage, and ended up getting arrested, too. Chloe didn't understand most of what was going on, but I could tell that she could understand more than she was letting on. Wes and I were getting closer after what had happened with Tyler. He and I were going to homecoming with each other, and I still had to pick out a dress!

I went with Mom and Chloe to pick out a dress. I had recently confided with my mother the fact that I had been having copious amounts of time, and she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she seemed enthusiastic about it. She supported the idea of me getting a slutty dress, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe she was like this when she was younger? I didn't know, and in the end, I didn't care. I just got to keep fucking people, and after remaining celibate for those past few months, I couldn't wait.

My dress was a pink color, and was extremely skimpy. It was nearly three inches away from my fingertips, and showed off an extremely large amount of my breasts. I felt both slutty, and very girly in this outfit, and I got a pair of black, two inch heels to go along with the outfit. The night of homecoming, Mom braided my hair into a side ponytail, with a pink bow in the top. In the mirror, I could see that even with the two inch heels, I wouldn't be even close to Wes' height.

The homecoming dance was amazing. I had worn a thong underneath my dress, as well as my smallest bra. Wes was gorgeous, and I could instantly tell that this night would end in a fuck session. Every step I took, I could practically feel every boy's eyes on me, not only because of my slutty outfit, but also because every few steps I took, my dress flapped up and revealed my thong. I didn't mind, and from the eye movements of Wes, I could tell that he didn't mind either.

By the end of the night, I was wet, and excited for Wes to plow me. We couldn't wait until we got home, and just went into one of the classrooms to do it near the end of the dance. He set me down on all fours, and lifted my dress up over my ass. He pushed my thong aside, and thrust himself deep inside my anus. I moaned, and I could feel Wes grab my hair, pulling my head back. Moans escaped my mouth, as I slumped from my hands to my forearms while Wes was just thrusting himself into me. He was moaning as well, as he plowed his large, thick cock into and out of my ass. I could feel his balls slapping against my ass as he continued to demolish my anus. I had already orgasmed twice now, and was nearing a third as Wes pulled his dick out of my ass, and deep inside my vagina, causing me to moan even more. I rocked my hips as fast as possible in order to get his cock as deep into my pussy as possible. As I reached my peak for a third time, I could feel the jizz shooting deep into my body. I felt every squirt, and Wes pulled the skirt of my dress back down. I felt both satisfied, and dirty as Wes helped me up, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me close.

I hugged him back. It felt good to have Wes back again, both for his friendship, and for his other abilities.


	14. Chapter 14

**So... I've kinda not updated this in over a year... Sorry about that. I know it's gonna sound like an excuse, but I honestly had the most intense writers block possible when trying to come up with another chapter. So I've decided to retcon/delete my old chapter 13 (which I really didn't like; it was weird), and post this new chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Wes and I had the greatest time in Disney. Not only did we have good, old-fashioned fun on all the rides, but we also fucked.

A lot.

I could go into the time when Wes and I left the table at the restaurant, to fuck doggy-style in the bathroom.

I could talk about the time Wes grabbed me while we were walking through the park, pulled behind one of the ticket booths, and proceeded to finger-fuck me until I came.

I could describe the time Wes woke me up, by licking my pussy so damn well that I was sure I was still dreaming.

But then we'd be here all day, and there would be no time to talk about anything else. So let's start off by talking about what happened after we got home from that incredibly wonderful trip.

It was late August, and my first year of high school was just starting up. I'd heard from Lindsay that some rumors had begun to circulate about me; about how I'd become a slut, and how much I loved sex.

Both of those things were completely true, but I didn't want everyone to know that. The day before school started, I was walking through the park with Wes when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he grabbed me, and pinned me against a tree. I could feel his soft breath on me, as we looked into each other's eyes. We looked around to see if anyone was nearby. The park was completely deserted; it was almost dusk. Then, we began to kiss passionately. Our tongues danced, as I pulled off my cardigan.

Wes' hands felt all along my body, brushing against my sides, caressing my face, squeezing my breasts. I moaned into his mouth, as my fingers began to unbutton my blouse. I threw it on the ground, and Wes pulled his shirt over his head, adding it to the pile. My hands felt his abs, before wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him close to me.

I felt Wes' hands reach around me, unclasping my bra. I shook it off my shoulders, discarding it on the ground. The autumn air quickly hardened my nipples, and Wes' soft hands cradled my firm tit gently, before squeezing it hard, earning a moan from me in response. As we continued to kiss, he pinched my small nipples, making my knees weak and my pussy quivering, begging for a long, thick cock to be shoved into it.

I reached down, and unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans down to his ankles. His cock was erect and hard, and I wanted it inside me. Now.

I felt his hands pull the hem of my skirt up, and pulling my underwear down to the ground. I kicked the pink thong to the side, feeling a slight breeze brush under my skirt and against my bare pussy. Wes' hands wrapped around my shoulders, and guided me down to the ground. I laid flat on my back, as Wes knelt down between my thighs as he pulled his underwear down.

Long, erect, and beautiful, my favorite cock in the world was on display, as he took one of my slender thighs in each hand. He pushed them up, and spread them to the side. My skirt flipped up, falling against my stomach and displaying my tight little pussy and ass to my lover.

One thrust later, and the vacancy between my legs was full of Wes' wonderful manhood. He began to move in and out, gaining speed as I moaned so loudly that I was surprised no one could hear us from a mile away.

My legs wrapped around Wes' back, as his waist began to piston his manhood in and out of me. His balls lightly slapped my ass with every thrust into me, and I felt the walls of my cunt quiver as his dick worked it's magic inside of me. My moans became more fervent and climbed higher and higher octaves until I finally rounded that wonderful wave of ecstasy I'd been riding on, crashing down onto the shores of orgasm.

And Wes just kept going, even as my pussy squeezed his cock uncontrollably. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I was stimulated so much I almost lost consciousness.

After an eternity of wonder, Wes' thrusts began to slow down slightly. With one final wonderful thrust, he came deep inside my twitching cunt. It felt INCREDIBLE to have so much semen flood my womb. He grinned at me, as we both tried to catch our breath.

Unfortunately for us, we weren't given a chance to do so. I heard footsteps, and I sat up slightly, feeling Wes' softening cock slide out of my freshly-fucked pussy. A police officer was approaching, and my heart began to beat out of my chest. He cleared his throat, as he looked down at us.

"Having some fun?"

Wes quickly pulled on his underwear on, and passed me my shirt. I hastily began to button it up, pushing my skirt back down. The officer put a hand up, as if to signal us to stop what we were doing. "Here's how this is going to work. I'll turn a blind eye to this little bit of... loving, if blondie gives me a little help with a problem I seem to have..." With his final word, he moved a hand to his crotch. I could see his cock, slowly hardening as he looked at the halfnaked teens lying on the ground. Wes looked at him, and shook his head. "I'm not going to let you intimidate my girlfriend into-"

The officer interrupted him, looked irritated. "Look, kid, if you're trying to get yourself arrested, you're doing a good job. So, little lady, do we have a deal?"

I didn't see another option. I looked at Wes. "You can go home, Wes. I'll handle this." We shared a kiss, before he stood up from the ground, grabbed his clothes, and walked away, pulling on his shirt as he did so.

I looked up at the officer. "So how's this going to work? I suck your cock a bit, and then you forget about all this?"

The officer looked down at me. "That depends."

He walked over at me, and I began to stand up to look him in the eye. "Depends on what?" I asked.

He grabbed me by my shoulders, and pushed me down onto my knees. He grabbed a handful of my hair, and pulled my face into his pants. "How good you are at sucking cock, you little slut."

He reached around behind him, and pulled out his handcuffs. He threw them on the ground next to me. Releasing my face from his crotch, he pointed to them. "Put them on behind your back." I obliged, snapping the manacles onto my wrists. He unbuckled his pants, and pulled his cock free of his boxers. It sprung forward, smacking me on the face. It was the biggest cock I'd seen in a long time; I gauged it to be at least 9 inches, probably more. He grabbed the back of my head, and I opened my mouth.

It was one of the longest blow jobs I'd ever given; even with my tongue doing everything it could to make this officer cum. He alternated between shoving his entire length down my throat, and vigorously pulling my head up and down his length.

Finally, I felt his speed of thrusting slow down slightly. I felt him thrust deep down my throat once more, before I felt him fill my mouth with cum. And there was a lot of it. I felt the officer withdraw himself from my mouth, and he began to buckle up his pants as I swallowed his cum. He uncuffed me, and patted me on the head. "Well, while I may be forgetting this whole encounter, I'll always remember your tight little mouth, you blonde slut. You'd be a lot of fun down at the station; maybe another time."

I giggled slightly, as I licked up a bit of cum that had seeped out onto my lips. "Sounds like a plan, officer."

And with that, the officer left me, alone and feeling very satisfied with myself.

It was going to be a good school year.


End file.
